A Place For Us
by Nami-san625
Summary: What if Geoffrey and Lucia didn't live the luxurious life growing up with Elincia? What if they were the only survivors of the Delbray House massacre and ran away from home in search of a new, better life? This is their journey to Castle Crimea. Slight AU


**A/N: **Okay, here it is, as promsed. I wasn't originally planning on posting this today, but (as you can all see) I did in the end. I decided to put quotes at the beginning of each chapter, most of which are probably going to be from Japanese songs, which makes up most of what I listen to. I kept the original Japanese text, because the translations may not be completely accurate, as I searched for translations on google, and used a translator, and then kind of rewrote it to make more sense. Also, the italicicsed parts that are in first person are either going to be from Lucia's or Geoffrey's point of view. I don't write which one, but I try to make it as ovblious as I can. If it's not ovbious enough, just tell me and I'll write who's pov it's in. Okay... I _think _that all I need to say... Well, if I remember anything else, I'll put it at the end.

* * *

[僕ら の 居場所 ~ Bokura no Ibasho]

A Place For Us

_A Fire Emblem Fanfiction_

• • • • •

Summary: What if Geoffrey and Lucia didn't live the luxurious life growing up with Elincia? What if they were the only survivors of the Delbray House massacre and ran away from home in search of a new, better life? This is their journey to Castle Crimea. Slight AU

* * *

"なんのためにココにいるの?　なんのために生きているの?　聞いてみたって　ダレもごまかすばっかりで"

_What are we here for? What do we live for? From what I've heard, it is all fake. _

-Take Me Home, Shion Tsuji

• • • • •

Chapter One

_Most of our days in Castle Delbray were spent training and sparing with one another, and most of the time, our father would be too busy to stop by to watch and see our improvements. Sometimes, I wondered if all nobles raised their children the way our father raised us, if they were given a weapon and began training at age four, or if they were to stand at the entrance of the conference room and formally greet each guest before those meetings between the counts and dukes._

_I know very well that their daughters were never given a sword or a lance, but instead were trained in the art of sewing and embroidery, or flower arranging. However, Lucia never experienced any of this. _

_Growing up, we didn't have anyone whom we could call "mother." She had died in childbirth. I had never met her, and to Lucia, she was nothing but a distant memory; but somehow, we agreed that our lives would have been different – perhaps better – if we still had her around._

_Our father remarried, of course, to a woman by the name of Liliana Yes, she filled that empty void and took the role of a kind and caring mother, but that bond between mother and child was never there for us. But soon enough, she gave birth, and had her own child to bond with; Lucia and I had a half sister – Annabell. We were quite a distance apart in age; I was seven years her elder, making Lucia older by eight._

_After losing his wife, our father was really hurt, but marrying Liliana and having Annabell made him happy, a lot more that when it was just the three of us – he, myself, and Lucia. He seemed to welcome them in as if they were our true family; well, I suppose they were his true family; Lucia and I just had to accept them. However, we never really got to know them as our family, especially Annabell. She was always under the care of Liliana, or one of the maids while we were out training. But then again, we were never given the chance to, because that tragedy struck before she got to see her second birthday. _

• • • • •

It was a warm summer's evening in Delbray. The sun was beginning to set as Lucia and Geoffrey returned from their daily training. The family gathered around the lavish dining table – Count Delbray, of course, at it's head – eating their supper in silence as they had every other night.

Each day had become a ritual for the siblings. They would awaken in the early morning with the rising sun and go out to train until noon time, where they would take a break and eat their mid-day meal; afterwards, they would resume their training for another few hours before returning inside to wash up before dinner. They were isolated, alone if not for each other and their weapons. Even when the family sat down to eat every night, hardly a word was passed between them; even then, Lucia and Geoffrey were alone. What kind of family was that? That was the question they all asked themselves.

The count sipped some wine from his glass then cleared his throat. Liliana, the maids, even young Annabell, had turned to look at him; his other two children, however, ignored the sound and continued eating.

"Lucia, Geoffrey," he addressed, waiting for their attention – which they reluctantly gave – before he continued. "Next week, the counts are to assemble for a meeting here in Delbray. I just want you to be aware of that, so that you may plan ahead to have a shorter training session."

"Yes father," the two said in unison, in a half-hearted tone. They quickly returned their attention to their plates once again, as if nothing had happened. Their reaction could easily be mistaken for anxiety, fear of making any sort of contact with their father; but it certainly wasn't.

The young boy let out a soft, exasperated sigh. "Why do we always have to greet all those snobby nobles? It's not like they make _their_ children do that..." he mumbled under his breath. "Well, at least we don't have to greet King Ramon; he's the most arrogant of them all."

"Geoffrey!" A chill shot down his spine at hearing his father scold his name. But he dared not look up; his eyes were fixed on the plate in front of him, and were frozen there for fear of meeting the enraged glance of their father, Count Delbray.

"Geoffrey," he repeated, his voice growing irritably stern. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing father."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes father."

Just one quick glance at the count and one could easily conclude that he was not happy; with a more observant look, it would be obvious that he was extremely annoyed. They way he closed his eyes, furrowed his brow, and rubbed his temple with his two fingers was enough to silence the entire room. He himself, however, would not be silenced.

"Geoffrey," he addressed, opening his eyes and looking directly at him. "Look at me when I am speaking to you."

He did not answer this time, but simply complied. There was no fear in his eye as he looked up upon his father, but in its place was annoyance, and the rebellious expression of a present-day teenager – though he was merely a child of a more historical age.

"Now," the count began, finally having his son's full attention, "what did you just say?"

"Nothing father."

"Are you certain? I though I heard you say something about _snobby nobles_ and that _King Ramon was the most arrogant of them all_."

He averted his eyes for the Count's. "...So what if I said that? It is the truth after all. All those nobles are nothing but old, greedy, self-appointed rulers who make laws for other people to make up for their own laziness."

"You are aware that you too, are a noble, and that you will one day become the count of Delbray," Liliana added, trying to reason with him.

"But Lucia and I aren't completely nobles. Our mother was a peasant who became a servant for my grandfather, and somehow fell in love with his son."

An alarmed and surprised look came across his father's face. "Who told you that?"

"One of the maids," he casually replied.

"Was she the one who told you those lies about nobility?"

"No, that was Lucia."

"Lucia!"

The girl who was silently and peacefully eating her supper was finally called upon; but she ignored her father's voice and continued to eloquently cut chicken. Her expression was blank and emotionless, and her clam mood seemed unfazed by the tense air around her. After a long eight years of sitting by and receiving her father's rebukes, it was expected that by now, his words would be useless on her.

"Lucia, are you the one who-"

"Yes father, it was me," she easily and thoughtlessly confessed, stopping her fork on its way to her mouth and putting it back down before standing up to reply. "I was the one who told Geoffrey that all nobles are selfish and greedy, and that King Ramon would execute the man who forgot to bring him his afternoon tea."

"That is certainly not true," Liliana innocently objected. "King Ramon, along with all the other Dukes-"

"Nobility is the reason why you avoid us everyday, isn't it father?" Lucia continued, her cool and collected attitude unfaltering. "Nobles are far too prideful to let a peasant enter their line of royal blood. That is why you never actually got married to our mother, and that is why you are ashamed of us, isn't it..."

He parted his lips, ready to speak, but instead of hearing his own voice, the sound of his daughter's came out in its place. "Do not try to reason or give excuses, I know it's true."

The duke was silenced. She had predicted his next words and replied with a sharp tone, her voice like a knife cutting through air.

"Lucia, that is...that is untrue. I'm sure–"

"How would you now?" the young girl snapped at her step-mother. "You have never met her before. She died long before father met you!"

"Lucia, how dare you–"

"No," Liliana began, rising from her seat and holding her arm out, a gesture showing the duke that his incoming rebuke was unnecessary. "It is okay. Lucia, you're right; I know nothing about your mother. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken like I completely understood the situation."

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out; she was at a loss for words. Liliana's dignity impressed her. She was noble yet humble, but altogether empathetic. Why hadn't she realized this before? It were as if she had been blinded by her father's vain ostentatiousness and couldn't see the deeper qualities in her step-mother. She had begun seeing Liliana in a different light; however, that light grew dim as Geoffrey continued the argument.

"Yeah...you're not our mother. You are in no place to–"

"Geoffrey!" his older sister scolded. "You–"

"And father," he continued, ignoring Lucia completely, "...is it even right for us to call you that...? I mean, you never married our mother. Doesn't that..." He stopped himself; he had found something better to say. "...Didn't you love her...?"

His words got him wide eyes from the duke, but when he repeated himself with an increased volume, his father was left speechless.

"If...if you didn't love her enough to marry her...does that mean–" he choked on his words, "...you don't love us?"

He was at a loss for words. Geoffrey had caught him unprepared and threw him off guard, and as a result, left him at a loss for words. Of course he loved them – they were his children after all; but that one phrase, that simple answer that would leave everyone happy, those words got caught in his throat and would not come out.

He stood with his mouth open for quite some Everyone around anticipated some sort of reply, yet it was no surprise that none came. No longer willing to wait any longer, Geoffrey violently pushed his chair back, knocking it to the ground and abruptly breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes or no, it's that simple," the young boy began, "...but since you can't even answer that..." He paused his words for a moment, taking the time to fight back the tears that threatened to well up in his eyes. "...It's because we were born of a peasant, isn't it... That's why you can't love us...because we have the blood of the common people..."

"Geoffrey..."

"If you don't want us... then why don't you just disown us? Wouldn't it be easier for you to just..." He choked on his words as the tears began to fall down his cheek. "...just throw us away, rather than provide for us? If...If you don't love us...then... then... then I'm going to find a family who will!" he yelled before running out of the dining hall behind a slammed door.

"Geoffrey!" Liliana exclaimed, holding out an arm as if trying to reach for him.

"Leave him be. Besides, it is long past Annabell's slumber time."

"Bu–"

"He'll be fine."

She game her husband a small, doubtful nod and picked up the baby girl before filing our of the room through the grand doors. The entire time, Lucia had stood entirely still, and even after Liliana had left, she was frozen in her spot before the lavished table. The expression she displayed in her gaze at the floor was intent; she was lost in thought, watching the scenes of only minutes ago repeat in her head.

"Lucia..."

She suddenly snapped back into reality as she heard her name. Instinctively, she turned around to her caller. "Father..." she blandly stated in the same manner as he had addressed her. She looked up at him for a second, but quickly turned her glance away before she continued. "Are you going to dismiss me too?"

He did not immediately reply, but allowed for a moment of silence to pass by before he did anything. Gazing down at her, he felt something compelling him to drop to his knees and pull her into a long-been-absent embrace; and so he did.

"Lucia," he began, his tone, this time, much more apologetic, "...I'm sorry."

She was frozen. The surprise had shocked her still, but at the same time, it gave her a feeling of warmth. A simple hug was very foreign in their household; it could be treated as a delicacy of sorts, only brought out on special occasions – _very _special occasions. It took her some time to actually register the entire picture. And after finally realizing that it was her father on the other end of the embrace, she slowly brought her arms around him, feeling her view blur with unshed tears.

"F-father..." she stifled, her voice coming out in a small sob."Father, I–I'm so–"

"No," he interrupted, "I am the one who should be asking for you forgiveness. Lucia, I'm sorry for treating you like I did, for making it seem as if I put you and Geoffrey second to everything else. I never meant to hurt you...but in the end, I did."

He held her tighter as tears began to build up in his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

"Lucia.... I'm sorry...for everything..."

• • • • •

_That was a real moment of realization for me, and was the beginning of a turning point in not only my life, but Geoffrey's also. I think that if he were there to see our father's apology, his eyes would have opened and his views on nobility would have changed. But at the same time, I think that his absence was another chance given to us by fate._

_Often times, I look back at these events and ponder what our lives would have turned out to be had things gone differently that night. We may have turned out to be one of those ideal families seen in story books, but that was not the case. I had hoped that the next day would be the beginning of a new life for us. In a sense, I suppose it was, but not in the way I would have ever wished for. _

_What happened in the end was quite the opposite of what I thought would ever happen. What may have been the start of a promising and happy life for us was left to shatter and fall farther and farther down into the depths of that black abyss._

* * *

**A/N: **Ehh... I wish I could have ended it better... but I guess it's alright. As for the next chapter... I have no idea when it will be up, but I'll try my best to get it done as soon as possible. Now, you know the drill. Review, review review...

**-Nami-san625**


End file.
